


Paul Shittery

by flowercrownclem



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Paul Shittery, is a fucking dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownclem/pseuds/flowercrownclem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny finds out about his boyfriend's past relationship and wants to protect him from the manipulative boy who broke his heart.<br/>(aka my tumblr got terminated again and Paul Slattery is a fucking dick so I'm not going back for a while)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paul Shittery

Johnny loved his boyfriend, Moz, but there had always been something off about him. They’d been going out ever since they met in Mr. Porter’s English class, and Johnny had never been happier. He knew that Moz felt the same way but the other boy always seemed guarded, slightly distant when they were together. There was something in the way that his smiles didn’t always seem to reach his eyes and the slightly hollow sound of his laugh that struck the wrong chord within Johnny. He loved his boyfriend and he wanted to protect him.  
One day they were cuddled together at Johnny’s house after school, warm and safe but Johnny couldn’t help but notice the tenseness in Morrissey’s body. Johnny frowned and before he could stop it the question was out of his mouth.  
“Who hurt you?” he asked quietly into the peaceful room.  
“Wh-what?” Moz asked, sitting up.  
“Who broke your heart?” Johnny rephrased, turning to meet Morrissey’s eyes.  
“I- no one...” Morrissey stuttered, his face turning sad. “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Moz, please,” Johnny asked softly. “I want to help. I want to protect you.”  
Moz took a deep breath, silently debating before beginning, “You- uh, you know P-Paul?”  
“Slattery?” Johnny asked, frowning. Moz nodded and Johnny let out a deep breath. Paul Slattery was a sort of wonder boy at their school, the senior that every teacher loved and every underclassman feared. He’d already received what seemed like every art scholarship under the sun, although Johnny didn’t see what was so great about anything he’d made.  
“We went out- when I was a freshman. He was nice at first, kept saying I was pretty enough to be a model. It felt nice, you know? But after a while he ch-changed. It felt like I couldn’t do anything without him telling me it was wrong. It was like he took everything I loved and just ruined it. Even when I’d do something I wanted to it was like he was looming over me, ready to swoop in and take it all away. Finally I’d had enough and told him that I didn’t want to see him anymore. He just moved on to the next guy and it was like he forgot about me in the blink of an eye. I just wish I could forget about him as easily.”  
Johnny nodded sympathetically, pulling Morrissey into his embrace and holding him tightly.  
“Don’t worry, Moz,” he promised, “I’d never do that to you. Paul Slattery is a dick.”  
“He is a dick,” Morrissey agreed, making Johnny laugh.  
“A real fucking dick.”

The next day at school Johnny was walking with his arm around Moz’s waist, their two friends Mike and Andy on his other side. Johnny had told them both about Paul Slattery after Moz left his house the night before so that they could help keep him away from their friend. Apparently it was a good thing he did because as they were walking towards lunch that day none other than the wonder boy himself crossed their path, his own crew of art school posers trailing behind him.  
“Hey, _Steven_ ,” he jeered meanly as one of his friends high fived him. Their whole crew laughed uproariously and congratulated him.  
“Paul _Shittery_ ,” Andy sneered stepping forward as Johnny tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s waist.  
“Oh, real original,” Paul Shittery drawled, rolling his eyes.  
“You wouldn’t know original if it bit you on the ass!” Andy shouted angrily.  
“Shut up!” Paul Shittery yelled back, “I’ll fucking sue you! My dad’s a lawyer!”  
“Woah, you can do that?” Mike asked, wide eyed in wonder.  
“Hell yeah I can, Frankenstien.” Paul Shittery replied, holding out a fist for Mike to bump.  
“Mike, no,” Johnny scolded, stopping his friend from meeting the gesture. “Paul, step the fuck off.”  
“Oh, you wanna fight, Giraffe? Huh?” Paul replied, circling in and assuming some sort of cliche fighting stance.  
“Huh ?” Johnny frowned, pushing Moz back cautiously. “Just leave us alone, asshole.”  
“You’re the one who fucking started it, taking Steven away from me! You can’t take something that’s mine! You can’t-”  
Paul was cut off from his crazed ranting by a fist that flew sharply through the air, hitting him square in the face. Everyone stared as he fell silent, then literally fell, hitting the ground as blood began to spurt from his nose.  
“Fuck of, Shittery,” Morrissey spat, holding his now sore knuckles. His friends looked at him in awe as he turned around and calmly made his way towards the cafeteria, shaking themselves and running after him.  
“Woah!”  
“Moz!”  
“That was so badass,” Johnny breathed, more in love with his boyfriend than ever before.  
“Paul Slattery’s a fucking dick,” Morrissey said, pulling Johnny in for a long kiss.


End file.
